


Dances On Tables

by Fncking_werewolves



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, drunken table dancing, i lied its just lacey, love me some lacey, no belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fncking_werewolves/pseuds/Fncking_werewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Snow and Emma find out the true nature of<br/>Lacey's music taste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances On Tables

“You know she’s a secret _heart_ fan?”

Lacey scoffed, lightly shouldering her “Piss off.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow “Really? You’re going to deny this?”

Lacey narrowed her eyes, “You wouldn’t dare…”

Snow and Emma regarded the pair with furrowed brows,

A sly grin crossed Ruby’s features and Lacey’s expression turned dangerous,

“So, you wouldn’t remember anything about, say, having one too many and giving me a fantastic drunken serenade of alone-“

_“Ruby Lucas don’t you-”_

“-While dancing on top of the pool table.”

Emma let out a loud snort of laughter and slapped a hand over her mouth, even Snow looked a little amused,

“A drunken serenade? I suppose it is kind of romantic…”

Lacey’s glare was daggers,

“I am _not_ romantic.”

Ruby snorted, “You’ve got that right, I figured that out when your idea of a good first date was Chinese takeaway and sex on the sofa.”

Emma shrugged, “If the Chinese was good I’d put out.”

“Oh the Chinese was pretty much forgotten.” Ruby winked,

“O-kay! So I’m going to head out.”

The three turned to Snow, who was looking a bit pale and had a decidedly fake looking smile stretched across her face. Lacey rolled her eyes as she practically flew out of the bar and Ruby sniggered as she heard her mumble ‘prude’ into her drink.

“Hey” Emma scolded halfheartedly, “That’s my mom you’re talking about.”

“Yeah that’s never not going to be weird.” Lacey mumbled around another mouthful. Ruby smirked, “It could be _much_ worse than prude anyway…”

This earned a laugh from Lacey, “Oh yeah, wasn’t she like totally into you back in the magic forest?”

“Enchanted forest.”

“ _So_ not the point.”

“And that’s my cue to leave…” Emma said, picking up her jacket. “I should probably have headed out already anyway, work tomorrow and all. I’ll see you guys around?”

Once she’d gone Lacey turned back to Ruby, hand on her thigh and leaning in to place a kiss on her neck, “Now that we’ve gotten rid of them, I suppose if you really wanted I could give that whole romantic thing a try.”

Ruby arched an eyebrow, biting her lip as Lacey continued to kiss her way up her neck, hand inching up her thigh. “Oh? And how might you do that?”

“I think we still have some candles in the back room…”

Ruby grinned and downed the rest of her drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the mental image is too good to pass up, like, imagine Lacey screaming ‘how do i get you aloooone’ at ruby from on top of a pool table. Just, do it. Imagine Ruby’s little face. Her stupid mildly embarrassed grin. The droves of dumbstruck men just like staring, the disapproving girlfriends. It’s just fab. I think about drunk Lacey singing shit substantially more than I should…
> 
> …Yeah. I have to write it. There is no other option.


End file.
